The Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center (CCHMO PPRU) Network site has developed into a premier pediatric clinical pharmacology program during the previous funding cycle, with concentrated expertise in neuropharmacology. CCHMC PPRU has either brought to the Network, or played key designlimplementation roles for every neurophamiacology protocol since 1999. It's mature development is exemplified by a pediatric clinical pharmacology fellowship training program watt, the highest concentration of board-certified pediatric clinical pharmacologists of any institution, expanded core wet and dry lab facilities, and dedicated clinical studies space to improve our program and network participation. The confluence of resources at our site include: 1) a pediatric GCRC, 2) a not-for-profit clinical trials organization and infrastructure, 3) a pediatric focused Center for Environmental Genetics, 4) a Howard Hughes Bioinformatics center, 5) a CERT (Center for Education and Research in Therapeutics), 6) a Vaccine Testing and Treatment center, 7) a Center for Epidemiology and Biostatistics, 8) a Neonatal Network site and a 9) Pharmacogenetics lab. The CHMCC PPRU is situated in newly renovated space within the Oak Clinical Research Facility and consists of contiguous 18 outpatient exam rooms (10,000 sq. ft.), core laboratory (3500 sq. ft.) and administrative (2400 sq. ft.) space while an MH funded pediatric GCRC provides inpatient capability. The CHMCC PPRU is directed by Dr. Sallee, a child psychiatrist/clinical pharmacologist, with extensive experience in all aspects of clinical trials and with existing linkages to the pharmaceutical industry and FDA. Dr. Vinks, core laboratory director and fellowship training director complements this expertise with pharmacokineticlpharmacodynarnic modeling and analytic capability. Co-investigators, Tracy Glauser (pediatirc neurologist), Phil Walson (pediatric clinical phannacologist) and Dan Nebert (pediatric clinical pharmacologist), work closely with the PPRU unit and actively contribute to protocol design, implementation, training, and educational activities. Advantages of continuing a focus on pediatric neuropharmacology is documented by our two network proposals;"Pharmacogenetics of Risperidone in Pervasive Development Disorder" (Dr. Vinks;Pharmacogenetics and Pharmacodynamics of Childhood Absence Epilepsy" Dr. Glauser.